Mi dama angelical TodoMomo
by Becky Ongaku
Summary: Un evento se aproxima, un gran baile invadiría la U.A. Todos deben buscar pareja, y ese será un problema para Momo y Todoroki, quienes son incapaces de invitarse el uno al otro por vergüenza y miedo al rechazo ¿Lograrán dejar de lado sus miedos y por fin ir como pareja al baile? Nuevos sentimientos nacerán, formando el sentimiento más puro y hermoso que existe...el amor. TodoMomo


Era un día normal en la UA, todos los estudiantes estaban en su receso comiendo tranquilamente, platicando tranquilamente, todo tranquilamente, en una esquina, estaban en Uraraka, Tsuyu, Momo, Jiro, Ashido y Toru, platicando de lo que han visto en clase y cómo ha estado la semana, conversación típica de chicas, pero en las conversaciones de chicas nunca debe faltar un tema.

Los chicos.

-Todoroki se ha vuelto más amigable, después de mostrarse tan frío al inicio ... metafóricamente-dijo la rosadita con una sonrisa torpe, era irónico hablar de alguien frío cuando uno de sus lados es de frío.

-Después de pelear con Deku él se ha vuelto diferente, creo que esa pelea le ayudó en algo aunque no entendía en qué-dijo Uraraka.

-Mmm en fin, mientras no tengamos otro Bakugo en clase todo bien para mí-Jiro encogiendo los hombros.

—Bueno ¡Yo pienso que eso es maravilloso! Todoroki quizás pueda ser más sociable poco a poco—dijo Tori con su típico optimismo.

—Todoroki es un chico muy reservado, no estoy segura si le interese hacer amigos, pero al menos se ve más tranquilo que enojado—dijo Tsuyu.

—La verdad es que yo siempre lo consideré alguien interesante pese a ser tan reservado, Midoriya le abrió los ojos de alguna manera, era como si se entendieran, pero al verlos pelear me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que debo esforzarme, fui inútil en el torneo—dijo Momo sintiéndose impotente.

Después de haber perdido de esa manera tan humillante, su autoestima bajó demasiado, dudando de sus propias decisiones, eso no era digno de una heroína, pero ¿cómo superar tal derrota? Tokoyami era un rival digno, pero tampoco esperaba perder de esa manera, incluso sentía vergüenza presentarse frente a Tokoyami.

—Vamos Momo, no seas tan dura contigo misma, de los errores se aprende y lo único que necesitas es mejorar tus habilidades, eres muy buena no debes dudar de eso—animó Jiro.

— ¡Pero una heroína nunca debe dudar de sus habilidades! Soy un fracaso, Uraraka también se sentía nerviosa pero pudo darle una buena pelea a Bakugo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera peleado con él?

—Oh vamos, no exageres, tú eres fuerte Momo debes creer en eso.

A Jiro no le gustaba ver a Momo así, aunque se mostrara indiferente le dolía ver a su amiga sintiéndose tan inferior a los demás.

De pronto Deku se acerca a la mesa de las chicas.

—Esto...hola, Uraraka ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

— ¿Eh? Claro, ahora vuelvo chicas—dicho eso, la pequeña castaña fue con el peliverde un poco lejos de las chicas.

Todas miraron desconcertadas esa pequeña escena.

— ¿Vieron eso? Midoriya estaba sonrojado, ¿será que...?—dijo Toru.

— ¡No hay duda alguna! Midoriya se le va a declarar a Uraraka—exclamó Ashido emocionada.

—Mmm puede ser, eso ya nos lo contará Uraraka—dijo Jiro con absoluta tranquilidad.

—Midoriya realmente es un chico fuerte, pero socialmente es un poco torpe ¿no creen? —dijo Tsuyu.

—Creo que eso es lo que lo hace muy amigable—dijo Ashido entre risas.

La campana sonó dando aviso de que los alumnos volvieran a sus clases, las chicas recogieron sus bandejas y las pusieron en un carrito para luego poner rumbo directo al aula.

—Tienen razón, no debo dejarme caer, los más grandes empezaron con errores y yo no soy la excepción, seré una gran heroína—dijo Momo motivada.

Jiro sonrió, la chica se tardó, pero era bueno verla tan motivada.

Cuando las chicas estaban a punto de entrar al aula, notaron la presencia de Deku y Uraraka en una esquina cerca del otro pasillo, las chicas se miraron entre sí.

—No chicas, ellos deben tener su privacidad, no es bueno espiar a las personas—las regañó Momo.

Pero obviamente siendo tan curiosas las chicas no le hicieron casi y se escondieron detrás de una pared, Momo suspiró, ella no iba a participar en ese espionaje, no es correcto, decidió adentrarse al aula.

Mientras tanto...

—Bueno...esto...no sé cómo empezar...es que...

— ¿Está todo bien Deku? —preguntó la castaña preocupada.

El peliverde tragó duro.

— ¡M-Me gustas mucho Uraraka! —gritó levemente con un enorme sonrojo en sus pecosas mejillas.

Uraraka quedó estupefacta, ¿enserio Deku se le estaba declarando?

Las chicas escondidas no se lo podían creer, a pesar de que saltaba a la vista que el peliverde estaba loquito por Uraraka nunca creyeron que enserio se le confesaría algún día, ¿qué responderá Uraraka?

Mientras tanto en el aula, se iba llenando conforme los alumnos iban entrando, en eso Tokoyami entra al salón y Momo siente la necesidad de esconderse.

¡No! Es tiempo de madurar, si quiere ser una gran heroína debe aceptar sus errores como tal y seguir adelante, con paso firme, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Tokoyami.

Lo curioso de todo, es que cierto bicolor estaba atento a los movimientos de la azabache.

—Tokoyami, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Oh, Yaoyorozu, ¿qué pasa?

—Verás, sobre la pelea que tuvimos...quiero darte las gracias.

— ¿Las gracias?

—Sí, después de la pelea que tuve contigo me comencé a sentir muy inútil, inferior, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tengo un largo camino que recorrer, de algún modo me has ayudado a darme cuenta de lo mucho que me falta por mejorar—dijo Momo con orgullo, sí, orgullo, decidida a esforzarse mucho más—si en el futuro nos volvemos a enfrentar, te prometo que daré todo de mí para tener una pelea digna.

Tokoyami estaba algo desconcertado, sinceramente no se esperaba que Momo dijera todo eso, cerró los ojos por un segundo pensando qué decir, ella se veía muy motivada y no tenía intenciones de bajarle el ánimo por ningún motivo.

—Será un honor para mí volver a pelear contigo, yo también tengo mucho que mejorar, como compañeros que somos, volvámonos más fuertes—dijo por fin el cuervo.

Momo sonrió agradecida.

Mientras tanto en la esquina del salón a un lado de la última ventana, Todoroki no perdía de vista a Momo, nunca imaginó verla hablar con Tokoyami, de hecho con el único hombre que platicaba era con Iida siendo ambos representantes de la clase, se sentía algo inquieto, cuando la veía con sus amigas no sentía nada, pero cuando la veía hablar con los chicos se siente un poco...molesto, pero ¿por qué?

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, sentía su mente echa un caos, en eso la hermosa joven se acerca a Todoroki con aspecto preocupado.

—Todoroki ¿estás bien? Te ves extraño.

—Ah, sí, estoy bien, sólo...estoy pensando demasiado.

— ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? Puedo ayudarte si quieres, le diré al profesor Aizawa que te sentiste mal.

¿Por qué era tan buena? Siempre tan amable y servicial, preocupándose por los demás, era tan típico de ella.

—De verdad estoy bien, son cosas sin importancia.

—Lo entiendo, pero por favor si te sientes mal dime, puedes confiar en mí.

—Gracias

Todoroki suspiró, no tenía razones para sentirse especial, Momo era buena con todos.

Segundos después, Momo nota a Uraraka entrando con un aire preocupante, seguida de ella Deku, es cierto que Deku fue a buscar a Uraraka en el receso, por las caras que tenían, sólo esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

Minutos después llegó Aizawa al salón con su típico semblante despreocupado e indiferente.

—Hola, como sea, seré breve, dentro de tres días tendremos un evento en la escuela en la que todos deben participar sin excepción alguna.

Todos miraron atentos, ¿acaso sería otro ejercicio doloroso?

—Un baile escolar se llevará a cabo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, un evento normal, gracias al cielo.

— ¡Que emoción! Un baile, es maravilloso—exclamó Toru emocionada.

—Tks ¿un baile? ¿Es enserio? Que estupidez—se quejó Bakugo.

—Bakugo no digas eso, un verdadero hombre no se expresa así—lo regañó Kirishima—vas a poder bailar con una chica linda, eso sería maravilloso.

—Cierra la boca—dijo Bakugo con su típica mirada amenazante.

—Como sea, busquen a su pareja y...bueno ya saben sus típicas cosas de adolescentes—dijo Aizawa restándole importancia.

—Oye Momo, ¿a quién vas a invitar? —preguntó Jiro.

Momo no tardó en sonrojare, la idea de invitar a un chico a bailar es realmente vergonzosa, nunca había hecho tal cosa.

—Yo...no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si alguien quiera ir conmigo al baile.

—Oh vamos, es imposible que alguien te rechace.

—Oye Momo, tú y yo podemos ir al baile juntos—propuso Mineta con una sonrisa para nada confiable.

—Piérdete—dijo Jiro con cara de asco ofendiendo al pequeño, no iba a permitir que su amiga fuera a un baile con ese pervertido—en fin, vamos Momo, a excepción de Mineta y Bakugo todos aquí se ven decentes, como Iida por ejemplo, es el chico con el que más hablas.

— ¿Iida? Pero sólo hablamos de cosas de la escuela ya que ambos somos representantes.

— ¿Y? Vamos, Momo, si no lo intentas no lo vas a saber.

Momo lo pensó por un momento, volteó su mirada hacia Iida quien estaba regañando a Bakugo por poner los pies en la mesa mientras el rubio lo ignoraba, hay que reconocer que Iida tiene un gran atractivo, además siempre ha sido educado con ella y muy atento, como por ejemplo con los papeles o el orden, él siempre está dispuesto a ayudarla, quizás no sea tan mala idea ir con él.

Pero la azabache no notaba que Todoroki la miraba con cierta duda, ¿sería buena idea invitarla a ese baile? La verdad es que al chico bicolor no le interesaban esos eventos, pero Aizawa fue muy claro, todos tenían que participar, miró de reojo a Momo quien reía con Jiro, tenía que reconocerlo, Momo tenía una sonrisa angelical, nunca había prestado atención a sus tiernas facciones, de pronto nota que Jiro lo miraba, rápidamente desvió la mirada, rayos, seguro que Jiro le dirá a Momo que la estaba viendo, maldición ¿por qué tuvo que mirarla? De pronto sintió cierto pánico.

— ¿Qué pasa Jiro? —preguntó Momo al notar que Jiro miraba hacia cierta dirección.

—Es que creo que...nada, volvamos al tema.

Jiro no diría nada por el momento, pero pudo notar la forma en la que Todoroki miraba a Momo, ¿será que...?

Uraraka iba caminando con sus libros totalmente distraída, no se podía sacar la confesión de Deku de la cabeza.

 _—_ _¡M-Me gustas mucho Uraraka!_

 _—_ _D-Deku..._

 _—_ _Sé que de seguro tú no sientes lo mismo por mí pero...quería que lo supieras, aun así, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti, como amigo...o...como algo más._

 _—_ _Deku yo...tengo...tengo que pensarlo._

Uraraka suspiró, ¿qué debía contestarle? Quizás lo mejor sería hablarlo con Iida, siendo el mejor amigo de ambos quizás podría darle un consejo.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de quién iba frente suyo y chocó con la persona menos esperada.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas cara redonda! —se quejó Bakugo mirándola como si la quisiera matar...típico.

—Oh, lo siento Bakugo, iba distaída.

—Tks

Con las manos en sus bolsillos el rubio continuó su camino echando humo de las orejas, Uraraka se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino cuando de pronto una mano en su hombro la asustó casi haciéndola gritar.

—Oye cara redonda, ¿con quién irás al baile?

— ¿Eh? Oh...pues...aún no me ha invitado nadie así que...

—Bien, irás conmigo.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero...

— ¡No me discutas o te mato! —amenazó el rubio sacando humo de sus manos.

Uraraka lo miró estupefacta, después de la pelea que ambos tuvieron le impresionaba que Bakugo hablara de esa manera con ella, y más aún que la invitara al baile.

—D-De acuerdo iré contigo—aceptó asustada la pequeña castaña.

—Bien, si me dejas plantado te buscaré en cada rincón para estrangularte—dicho eso, el rubio se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

Oh no, de todos ¿por qué con Bakugo? Hubiera preferido ir con Iida o con De... ¡Oh rayos! ¿Cómo le dirá a Deku que irá al baile con Bakugo? Necesitaba consejos de Iida urgentemente.

En otra parte, Momo buscaba a Iida en la sala de profesores, al por fin encontrarlo acomodando unos papeles se acercó a él.

—Hola Iida, ¿me permites un momento?

—Oh Yaoyozoru, por supuesto, ¿qué necesitas?

—Esto... ¿ya tienes con quién ir al baile?

—Oh no, no, he estado muy ocupado, pienso invitar a alguien mañana en la mañana, dudo que ahora tenga tiempo, pero muchas gracias por tu preocupación.

—Es que...de hecho yo quería invi...

— ¡Iida! ¡Necesito hablar conti...! Oh

Uraraka había llegado a toda velocidad a la sala de profesores para hablar con Iida, pero notó a Momo con él ¡Rayos! Quizás estaba interrumpiendo una junta entre representantes.

— ¿Qué pasa Uraraka? Tienes alguna duda respecto al evento, Yaoyozoru y yo estamos aquí para ayudarte—dijo Iida con una elegante sonrisa.

Momo no lo dudaba, definitivamente Iida tenía sus encantos, un gran atractivo, ¿pero será que Uraraka también quiere invitarlo a salir? Siendo tan cercanos, Uraraka tiene más posibilidades de ir al baile con Iida, lo mejor será dejarle el camino libre.

—Oh jejeje no pasa nada, sólo tenía curiosidad si irías al baile con alguien, no tengo nada más que decir, que pasen una excelente tarde ambos—dijo la azabache con una gran sonrisa.

—Que pases buenas tardes Yaoyozoru, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Momo.

Sin más, la azabache se retiró.

— ¿Qué sucede Uraraka? —preguntó Iida al ver a la castaña tan preocupada.

—Pues verás...

Mientras tanto, Momo suspiraba mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sinceramente se hubiera sentido más tranquila yendo con Iida al baile, era el chico con el que mejor se llevaba, pero no tendría oportunidad contra Uraraka siendo ella una amiga muy cercana de Iida.

—Quizás pueda ayudar en el evento en vez de invitar a un chico.

En su camino repentinamente aparece Todoroki, ambos se sorprenden al encontrarse, con una sonrisa Momo se acerca a él.

—Hola Todoroki, dime ¿cómo vas con tu búsqueda de pareja?

—Eh...la verdad es que no sé si vaya invitar a alguien.

—Oh ¿irás solo?

—Quizás, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo.

—Oh ya veo, verás hay muchas chicas lindas en nuestro salón, estoy segura que alguna aceptaría ir contigo.

Era increíble que todo eso lo dijera con una sonrisa, Todoroki tragó duro, la sonrisa de Momo tenía un encanto peculiar, no era como el de las demás chicas, era diferente, Momo era simplemente hermosa.

Segundos después Todoroki se pateó mentalmente, era la primera vez que pensaba que una chica es hermosa.

—Lo pensaré, aún no estoy seguro.

—Confía en ello Todoroki, eres un gran chico, alguien irá contigo al baile, estoy segura, bueno tengo que irme, hasta mañana—y con una gran sonrisa la azabache se fue.

El chico bicolor suspiró, Momo decía tantas cosas, pero entre ellas no estaba "o podríamos ir al baile juntos", claramente Momo no tenía intenciones de ir al baile con él, definitivamente iría solo, no iba a molestar a Momo con algo con lo que ni siquiera estaba interesada.

Iida iba caminando por las calles a un lado de Uraraka, procesando todo lo que la castaña le había dicho.

—La verdad es que ni a mí se me pasó por la cabeza que Midoriya sintiera algo por ti, creí que sólo era amistad, y el que Bakugo te haya invitado al baile es tan...fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Verdad que sí? No sé qué haré, si no voy con Bakugo se enfadará demasiado y apenas podría luchar contra él, pero tengo miedo de la reacción de Deku, ni siquiera le he dado una respuesta.

—Claramente no puedes cancelarle a Bakugo, eso sería peligroso, tienes que ser fuerte y firme Uraraka, si no sientes amor por Midoriya lo mejor será que seas sincera, será difícil pero Midoriya es un hombre de bien y aceptará tu decisión sea cual sea.

—Creo que tienes razón, estamos hablando de Deku después de todo, es un chico de un gran corazón.

La castaña suspiro, lo bueno es que aún faltaban dos días más para el baile, necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas para no lastimar a Deku.

Momo estaba en su habitación pensando sobre qué hacer, era algo tímida para socializar con los chicos a excepción de Iida, apenas y tuvo el valor de hablarle a Tokoyami pese a ser un gran y educado chico, aunque con Todoroki tampoco tenía muchos problemas para comunicarse, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Todoroki aceptaría ir con ella al baile? A pesar de ser tan reservado, quizás podría aceptar ir con ella, rayos, debió preguntarle en el momento.

De pronto su celular comienza a sonar, al ver el contacto sonríe y contesta.

—Hola Jiro.

—Hola Momo, ¿estás ocupada?

—Mmm hago tarea, ¿por qué?

—La terminas luego, vayamos de compras.

— ¿De compras?

—Sí, tenemos que ver los vestidos para el baile.

—Oh, me parece una buena idea, vayamos.

Sin más que decir, Momo tomó su bolso y salió con Jiro a comprar los vestidos.

En otra parte...

—Mmm ¿qué piensas de este traje Bakugo? ¿Me quedará bien?

— ¿Yo qué sé? Sólo cómpralo y ya.

— ¿Sabes? Tú también deberías preocuparte en qué ponerte, deberías verte bien para tu pareja de baile.

—No pienso ir tan elegante, me da igual.

—Al menos llévale un regalo, ¿qué clase de hombre serías si no le llevas un regalo a Uraraka?

—Joder, sólo compra el maldito traje y ya.

Momo y Jiro estaban en los vestidores de una bonita tienda probándose diferentes vestidos.

—Vaya, nunca imaginé que Kaminari te invitaría al baile—dijo Momo con una tierna sonrisa.

—Mmm bueno yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero no me daban ganas de ir sola así que dije "¿por qué no?" ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Pudiste invitar a Iida?

—La verdad es que no, no me atreví.

—Oh vamos Momo, no piensas ir sola ¿verdad? Me sentiré mal si vas sola.

—Aún hay tiempo, he pensado en invitar a Todoroki.

— ¿Qué? ¿Todoroki? ¿Por qué él?

—Es un buen chico y se ve que es muy decente, podría ir con él.

—Mmm bueno...

De pronto Jiro recordó la mirada que Todoroki le había lanzado a Momo en clases, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Quizás sí acepte, o incluso él podría invitarte.

— ¿Invitarme? Oh jejeje no lo creo, no se le veía muy interesado en el baile.

—No hay que olvidar que él es muy reservado, seguro que te invita en el momento adecuado.

Momo no sabía si Jiro estaba en lo correcto, ¿podría Todoroki invitarla al baile? Suspiró, no confiaba mucho en eso, pero tampoco descartaba la idea.

Ya faltaba menos para el tal esperado baile, las chicas eran las más emocionadas.

Uraraka buscaba a Deku pero no lo encontraba, en medio de su búsqueda se terminó encontrando con Bakugo, oh no, ¿recibiría otra amenaza?

—No te preocupes mucho por tu aspecto—dijo de pronto el rubio.

Uraraka parpadeó desconcertada.

—Tú vestido, no te preocupes mucho por ello, no me interesa si vas en pantalones, sólo asiste o de lo contrario me voy a enojar—dicho eso Bakugo continuó su camino con su cara de chupa limón.

Uraraka lo miraba con desconcierto, realmente no podía comprender a ese chico, pero en ese momento lo importante era encontrar a Deku.

Y como un milagro Deku apareció entre los pasillos encontrándose con Uraraka.

— ¡Deku! Hola, te he estado buscando.

—Hola Uraraka ¿todo bien?

—Sí, verás yo...necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro, dime.

Uraraka respiró hondo, antes de comenzar a hablar.

Mientras tanto, Momo revisaba los folletos del baile, aunque le costaba concentrarse, no había logrado hablar con Todoroki ya que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro debido a su puesto como representante de la clase, suspiró, así nunca podrá invitar a Todoroki, quizás lo mejor será ir sola, no será tan malo.

Para sorpresa de Momo, Todoroki entró al aula con unos papeles.

—Oh, hola Todoroki, ¿qué haces con esos papeles?

—Iida me pidió ayuda, quería tener todo listo lo más pronto posible.

—Oh no, ¿por qué no me pidió ayuda a mí?

—Dijo que ya tenías mucho trabajo y que no quería molestarte.

—Pero no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Todoroki insistió en ayudar a la azabache, la verdad no era que Iida le pidiera ayuda, de hecho Iida podía hacer todo por sí solo, pero Todoroki se ofreció a ayudar sólo para pasar más tiempo con Momo, vaya truco ¿no?

Ambos estaban totalmente solos en el aula terminando de revisar los folletos, Momo suspiró cuando por fin terminaron, se estiró sintiéndose libre de trabajo por fin.

—Parece muy agotador ser representante—comentó el chico bicolor.

—Sí, lo es, pero es un gran orgullo poder ayudar a los grandes héroes—dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes llenos de vida.

Todoroki no puedo evitar sonrojarse, Momo era como un hermoso ángel.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Todoroki, ha sido muy amable de tu parte ayudar.

—No es nada.

En eso un pensamiento llegó a la mente de la azabache, es cierto, se supone que invitaría a Todoroki al baile, pero sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, que extraño, con Iida se sentía nerviosa pero con Todoroki mucho más, la sola idea de invitarlo le hacía tener calor en las mejillas, oh no, se estaba bloqueando.

Todoroki notó el sonrojo de Momo, ¿se sentiría mal?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Todoroki.

—S-Sí, yo...yo sólo...quería...

Oh no, no salían las palabras, ¿cómo lo invitaría al baile si no era capaz de terminar la oración? Definitivamente iría al baile sola.

Todoroki, no podía comprender que le pasaba a Momo, ¿acaso...? No, imposible, Momo no mostró interés en invitarlo al baile...aunque...él tampoco se lo ha propuesto ¿debería arriesgarse al rechazo?

Bueno, como futuro héroe debe tomar muchos riesgos.

—Esto...Yaoyozoru.

— ¿S-Sí?

—Yo...yo quería...quería saber si tu...

Muy bien, las palabras no le salían de la boca ¡Perfecto! ¿Así o más patético? La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, nunca había invitado a una chica a algún lado, con las únicas mujeres que salía era con su madre y sus hermanas, pero nunca una chica de su aula, Momo lo miraba con sumo interés, como una niña curiosa por un pequeño secreto, esa miraba lo congelaba...metafóricamente.

—Es que...yo...yo quisiera invi...

— ¡Momo por fin te encuentro! —exclamó alegremente Ashido interrumpiendo el momento—Momo no quiero molestarte pero ¿podrías ayudarnos con las decoraciones?

Momo miraba con desconcierto a Ashido, luego pasó su mirada hacia Todoroki quien miraba el suelo.

—Es que yo...

—Ve, yo tengo algo que hacer—dicho eso Todoroki se levantó y salió del aula.

— ¿Eh? ¿Interrumpí algo? —preguntó la rosadita desconcertada.

—N-No, está bien, vamos a hacer las decoraciones—dijo Momo con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro no se sentía muy feliz.

Bakugo estaba sentado en el patio de la escuela, suspiraba a cada rato, se sentía idiota, ¿por qué había invitado a esa cara redonda al baile? La verdad es que no lo tenía planeado, por mero impulso la invitó.

De pronto siente una presencia detrás suyo, al voltear se encuentra con Deku con una mirada totalmente decidida aunque un poco nervioso.

—Kacchan, necesito hablar contigo.

—Piérdete Deku.

— ¡Es importante! Es sobre Uraraka.

—...

Bakogu guardó silencio un momento, ¿qué le diría ese perdedor? Decidido, se gira hacia el peliverde.

—Habla de una vez.

—Yo...estoy enterado de que la invitaste al baile, la verdad es que ella me rechazó pero...pero yo la apoyaré siempre, sólo...sólo te pediré que la cuides y la trates bien.

— ¡No me digas que hacer!

— ¡No permitiré que trates mal a Uraraka! Es una amable y gran chica, por favor trátala con el respeto que se merece.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, maldición, que molesto enano.

—Escucha, de todas maneras ya tenía pensado tratarla bien ¿contento? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ahora fuera de mi vista—dicho eso el rubio se retiró del lugar, maldición, que chico tan molesto.

Tampoco iba a ser malo con Uraraka...pero si ella se atrevía a plantarlo no iba a ser muy amable.

Era ya casi hora de salida, Todoroki guardaba sus cosas dispuesto a irse, suspiró, al final no pudo invitar a Momo al cine, ¿será el destino que no estaba de acuerdo con sus sentimientos por Momo? ¿O será que no lo intentó demasiado? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Necesitaba respuestas, él no era experto en el tema.

Ya estando afuera, Todoroki notó que Momo estaba platicando alegremente con Jiro, mmm quizás podría pedírselo en ese momento, pero ¿y si se enoja de que interrumpa su conversación con su amiga? Oh no, la duda lo estaba atacando de nuevo.

En eso Jiro se da cuenta de la presencia de Todoroki a pocos metros de ellas, mirando con duda a Momo, al parecer es obvio lo que el chico desea hacer, más aún al ver que no le quita la vista de encima a Momo, vaya novato.

—Momo, allí está Todoroki, date prisa en invitarlo o ya no tendrás oportunidad.

Sorprendida, Momo nota a Todoroki quien al ser descubierto desvía la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Momo no tardó en sonrojarse también.

— ¿Y si mejor voy sola? No sé si sea capaz de invitarlo.

—No, Todoroki no tiene pareja y tú tampoco, vamos tienes que aprovechar, no puedo dejarte ir así como así sin que ni siquiera lo hayas intentado —dijo Jiro empujando levemente a Momo hacia Todoroki —dijiste que serías más segura de ti misma, vamos Momo.

Momo respiró hondo, es cierto, tenía que ser más segura de sí misma, con paso firme, se fue acercando a Todoroki, aunque aún sentía algo de nervios.

—Hola Todoroki, ¿ya te vas a casa?

—No, iré a ver a...a mi madre.

—Oh, ya veo, bueno...esto... —vamos, tiene que ser valiente —quería saber si...si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo.

Todoroki abrió los ojos con estupor, ¿enserio Momo le estaba proponiendo ir al baile? ¿No estaba soñando?

—Enserio... ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Momo sonrió.

—Claro, eres alguien muy agradable y creo que podría pasarla muy bien a tu lado.

Ok, quizás eso no se oyó muy bien, oh no, ¿y si Todoroki se enojaba?

Pero al contario, Todoroki no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa leve, pero sonrisa a final de cuentas, lo que impresionó a Momo.

—De hecho...yo también quería invitarte al baile.

Momo tenía los ojos como platos de la impresión, ¿enserio Todoroki la quería invitar al baile? Oh no, que despistada había sido, de haberlo sabido lo hubiera invitado mucho antes, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

—Entonces ya está, nos veremos mañana en el baile Todoroki.

—Espera Yaoyozoru, esto... ¿No quieres que te lleve algo?

—Oh no te preocupes, tu presencia será más que suficiente para alegrarme la noche —dijo Momo con una encantadora sonrisa, haciendo que Todoroki sintiera como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.

—Bien, entonces...te veré mañana.

Con una sonrisa, Momo asintió y se dio media vuelta para regresarse con Jiro, sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima.

Después de unos minutos, Todoroki llegó al hospital con su madre quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

—Todoroki, tu mirada se ve más brillante, ¿te pasó algo bueno?

El menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientas cortaba una manzana para su madre.

—Quizás, creo que sí.

— ¿Enserio? Cuéntame

—Es que...la chica a la que quería invitar al baile me invitó a mí al baile y...bueno, eso me hizo feliz.

La mujer sonrió tiernamente al darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba creciendo.

— ¿Y ella es linda? Cuéntame hijo.

—Ella...ella es muy inteligente y hábil, es una de las mejores de la clase y...sí...es muy hermosa además de tener una gran personalidad —dijo el menor sin poder evitar sonreír levemente.

La mujer miraba tiernamente a su hijo, notando como estaba experimentando el primer amor.

—Entonces debes ir muy guapo al baile, dime ¿le darás un regalo?

—Quería, pero ella me dijo que no me preocupara que con mi presencia ella era feliz.

—Jejejeje, bueno eso es muy dulce, se nota que es una gran chica, pero ¿sabes Shoto? Debes saber de una vez que muchas veces las mujeres podemos ser muy contradictorias, aunque digamos que no, muy en el fondo queremos que eso pase, por ejemplo, a pesar de que esa chica te dijo que no quería ningún presente, estoy segura de que estaría muy feliz si le llevas un presente.

—Entonces ¿debería comprarle algo?

—No, dale algo echo por ti mismo, eso siempre es más lindo que algo comprado, por ejemplo, puedo enseñarte a hacer una pulsera para ella, ¿quieres que te ayude hijo?

— ¿Enserio mamá?

—Claro Shoto, te veo muy ilusionado con esa chica, y conociéndote sé que ella es una joven muy encantadora, quiero apoyarte en esto.

El menor sonrió y sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo a su madre, estaba feliz de tener su apoyo.

Por fin era la tan esperada noche, la música estaba a todo volumen, las decoraciones estaban maravillosas y las pareas se iban reuniendo.

Uraraka no podía dejar de tomar ponche, se sentía tan mal por haber rechazado a Deku, pero no podía obligarse a enamorarse, no ahora, quizás en el futuro podría pasar algo entre ellos, eso que lo decida el destino, pero por el momento no sentía más que una fuerte amistad por el peliverde.

En eso siente una mano en su hombro que la hizo voltearse al instante, dejándola boqui abierta.

—Joder, te dije que esperaras en la entrada, me hiciste buscarte maldita sea.

Bakugo vestía con un elegante traje café, y sinceramente se veía muy guapo.

Y Uraraka no se quedaba atrás, con un hermoso vestido que rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Bakugo no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

—L-Lo siento, es que quería un poco de ponche.

—Tks eres tan problemática, ten.

El rubio le lanza una cajita a la castaña quien lo atrapó de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron con estupor, dentro había un collar con pequeñas rosas como decoraciones.

—Vaya, es hermoso ¿es para mí?

— ¡Es obvio! Si no, no te la daría —dijo el rubio hastiado.

—Me encantó, muchas gracias Bakugo —dijo Uraraka con una tierna sonrisa.

El rubio sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, casi a punto de explotar.

—Ya deja de darme las gracias, sólo póntelo y punto.

Uraraka, asintió y sacó el collar para ponérselo, al ya tenerlo en su cuello, Bakugo no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía mucho más hermosa, se pateó mentalmente por pensar esa estupidez.

—En fin, vamos a comer, muero de hambre —dijo el rubio de mala gana para luego tomar a Uraraka de la muñeca y comenzar a caminar.

Pese a estar actuando como el amargado de siempre, de algún modo Bakugo estaba más...amable, eso desconcertaba a la pequeña castaña, pero por otro lado, no le estaba molestando del todo la actitud de Bakugo esa noche.

Momo estaba sentada en una de las mesas esperando a Todoroki, vistiendo su hermoso vestido rojo hasta los tobillos, teniendo el regalo para Todoroki en sus manos, vaya, no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de regalarle algo al chico bicolor, ¿se habrá emocionado demasiado?

—Lamento la tardanza, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

Al escuchar esa voz, Momo volteó con Todoroki quien se veía algo agitado por querer llegar a tiempo con Momo, tenía el temor de hacerla esperar demasiado.

Ambos se sonrojaron, Momo notaba lo guapo que era Todoroki vistiendo con traje, y Todoroki notaba lo hermosa que estaba Momo con ese vestido.

En eso Todoroki recordó los consejos de su madre.

 _"Dile lo hermosa que se ve con su vestido, a las mujeres nos encanta que nos digan esas bellas palabras de vez en cuando"_

—Esto...te...te ves...te ves hermosa Yaoyozoru.

Momo sentía su corazón alocarse, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, esperaba cualquier cosa, pero nunca un cumplido, lo correcto era responderle.

—T-Tú...te...te ves muy guapo Todoroki.

Vaya ambiente más tenso, darse cumplido era más difícil de lo que parece, ambos eran incapaces de decir algo, sus corazones estaban como locos y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Por cierto, Yaoyozoru, sé que dijiste que no querías nada pero...hice esto para ti —dijo el chico dándole la cajita.

Desconcertada, Momo abre la cajita y sus ojos brillan al ver la hermosa pulsera decorada con pequeñas flores.

— ¡Es hermosa! Es realmente hermosa, me encanta, muchas gracias Todoroki—dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa.

Todoroki sonrió aliviado de que a Momo le gustara su regalo.

—Por cierto, yo también te traje algo —le da la cajita.

Todoroki la abre y sus ojos se abren con estupor.

Era un retrato, Momo lo había dibujado.

—El dibujo se me da muy bien y...bueno...pensé en dibujarte, me gustó mucho recordar tu rostro.

Oh no, en cualquier momento su corazón se saldría de su pecho, era un detalle pequeño pero sumamente hermoso.

—Muchas gracias Momo, lo guardaré como un tesoro.

—N-No es para tanto jejeje.

—Sí lo es, es lo más hermoso que me han dado, prometo cuidarlo.

Momo sonrió aliviada de que le gustara su regalo, tenía miedo de que lo considerara un regalo simple.

—Y...bueno... ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —preguntó Todoroki.

—Eh...bueno... ¿Comemos algo?

Todoroki aceptó y le tendió la mano a Momo, para llevarla tomada de la mano como un buen caballero.

Momo sonrió y tomó su mano, a pesar de ser de su lado frío era realmente cálida, suave y reconfortante, se sentía segura a su lado.

Ambos fueron a la mesa del banquete, disfrutaban de la comida mientras platicaban un poco conociéndose un poco más, la compañía del otro era tan agradable, una sensación se apoderaba de ellos, como si no se quisieran separar, como si desearan que la noche durara por siempre, estando a un lado del otro.

Ambos salieron al patio admirando el hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas.

—Vaya, por alguna razón el cielo me parece tan increíblemente hermoso hoy —dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Todoroki no miraba el cielo, sino un ángel, con la luz de la luna, Momo se miraba tan increíblemente hermosa, tan pura, tan angelical, el deseo de protegerla se hacía presente, era una sensación tan extraña y cálida a la vez, ver a Momo sonreír le provocaba sonreír también, su vista cayó en las blancas manos de Momo, esas manos tan suaves y cálidas.

—Yaoyozoru

— ¿Sí?

—Dame tu mano por favor.

— ¿Eh? D-De acuerdo

Desconcertada, le da la mano a Todoroki, lo siguiente dejó sin aliento a Momo.

Todoroki se inclinó pegando su rodilla al suelo, y sin más, besó delicadamente la mano de Momo quien aún no se creía lo que pasaba, su cara estaba roja hasta las orejas, su corazón parecía estar a punto de explotar de lo fuerte que latía, las piernas le temblaban, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, los vellos se le erizaron, era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, una sensación hermosa.

Todoroki la miraba con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Aun no comprendo, no sé si soy la mejor pareja de baile, pero ha sido maravilloso para mí que fueras mi pareja.

Momo lo miraba con ensoñación, luego de unos segundos Momo sonrió con alegría.

-Ha sido una gran pareja de baile, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que ha sido esta noche a tu lado Todoroki.

Ambos se han hecho, aún más, porque sinceramente no querían soltarse, querían permanecer así, sintiendo la calidez del otro en un toque tan puro e inocente.

No sabían con qué pasarán después de esa noche, de qué estaban seguras, qué querían tomar las manos todos los días a partir de ahora.

 **Aleta**


End file.
